


Hooking up - Kuki Urie x Reader - Tokyo Ghoul

by Mooglepaws



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Hate Sex, Hook-Up, Lemon, Love/Hate, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Urie Kuki Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooglepaws/pseuds/Mooglepaws
Summary: Set in Tokyo Ghoul :re. You’re on the Quinx Squad. Urie is your Captain. You hate each other but end up hooking up. Will it end well?Full disclosure. I'm watching Tokyo Ghoul :re and simping on Levi I mean Urie hard.HOW UNDERRATED IS THIS GUY?! Damn.This is just a shameless outlet for my Urie thoughts. A tiny bit crackish. Very smutty.If there are any Urie simps left out there... I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Urie Kuki/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Hooking up

You and Urie have been hooking up for the last 3 months.

You were in the same squad. He was your Captain. You couldn't stand the guy. At least that's what you told yourself.

You had known each other for a while before you started working together. You were in the same CCG Academy training classes. He hasn't changed at all. He was selfish, over ambitious, over confident, cocky, unfriendly and rude and still is now. He found you annoying, incompetent, bratty and in need of discipline. You were never friends, if anything you were closer to rivals. You had similar ambitions and talents. And now here you were in the same squad.

From the very first day of working together you were constantly bickering. He would yell orders at you, ridiculous orders that you were convinced were just to piss you off and put you in your place. You'd tell him to fuck off and to get over himself and then do the opposite to spite him. You both knew exactly what buttons to press to royally piss each other off.

Then there was that one day you both took it too far. You two had got separated from the rest of the squad chasing down a group of ghouls in the underground. It was just the two of you and a ghoul you had just apprehended. You were in the middle of a heated argument. You had gone directly against every single instruction he gave you that day and Urie was pissed. You knew you shouldn't be saying this to him, but the words were just spilling out your mouth. You were in the middle of telling him, in detail, how he could stick his stupid orders where the sun don't shine since you managed to apprehend the ghoul without them when he shoved you against a wall and had your wrists pinned above your head.

He growled into your ear "I'm your fucking Captain and you will do whatever the fuck I tell you to do." He pulled back to look you in your eyes. "Do you understand YN?"

You struggled against him. "What the FUCK, Urie?! Get the fuck OFF me before I-"

Before you could finish your sentence he just slammed you back against the wall and gripped your wrists even harder. "I asked you a fucking question YN" he dipped his face even closer to yours. You glared at him. He was glaring back. You struggled one last time before you unclenched your fists and relaxed against the wall in defeat.

"Fine" you hissed through gritted teeth.

Urie knew this was highly inappropriate and he should just let you go. But he was too far gone on his power trip to stop now. He finally had you right where he wanted you; submitting to him. He still had you pinned in place when he cocked his head to the side and said "Now now YN. That's not how you talk to your superior, is it?"

You resisted the urge to spit in his smug fucking face. Fuck this. You were not going to just shrink away from him and take this shit. Instead you stood up straighter and tilted your face up to meet his. You looked him dead in the eyes and said in your most sickly sweet sarcastic voice "Yes, Captain, whatever you say, Sir".

You were so close now that your chests were touching. Your lips inches from each other. You were challenging him to look away first. Urie knew what you were doing. Even though you knew you couldn't overpower him physically, you still had fight in you. Urie had always admired your tenacity. It was the only quality of yours he was prepared to admit to and why he put up with you on his squad.

You continued to glare at each other, locked in position. Both far too stubborn to look or move away first. That is, until you heard the ghoul you had apprehended, that you both completely forgot about, whistle. "Damn!" The ghoul had been watching your display in amusement. "You can cut the sexual tension up in here with a god damn knife! Why don't you two just fuck already?"

With that Urie finally released you and dragged the ghoul away. "You can shut the fuck up too!"

You were left panting and your heart pounding. You knew it wasn't just from rage. It was in that moment that you realised it. Fuck. You were attracted to Urie. It turns out there really was a fine line between hate and lust. Urie realised the same.

Things were painfully uncomfortable after that. You avoided each other. Couldn't look each other in the eyes. Everyone noticed. You ended up messing up missions due to your incredibly awkward interactions. Your superiors had to pull you both aside.

"I don't care how you do it. Just get your shit together."

It went without saying that talking to each other was out of the question. You couldn't communicate without yelling. So it had to be something else. Sparring. It was Urie's idea. Take out some much needed stress relief on each other by fighting it out. No holding back either. You didn't hesitate to agree.

It got nasty quickly. Taunts taken too far. Aggressive and dirty fighting that left you both bleeding. But it wasn't enough. You were both still pissed off. So you ended up fucking. All over the training grounds. On the floor, against the walls, on every surface. Covered in blood sweat and cum. Hell you even ended up fucking in the showers afterwards.

It was rough, raw and ruthless.

"You wanted this all along didn't you YN? Well then fucking take it. Take all of me like the slutty little bitch in heat you are."

"Fuck you Urie. You can't fucking handle me, that's why you're so fucking stuck up and angry all the time. 'Cause you want me so bad but you're not man enough to take me."

"Oh yeah? Is that why I've had you coming all over my cock 4 times already YN? I could do whatever I want to you right now and you'd just take it. Pathetic."

Since then you two had stopped bickering. You began working seamlessly during missions. He still pissed you off and you him, but you just saved the anger and took it out on each other later after the mission was over. It was the same routine for the last 3 months. Rough, angry sex almost every night. He degraded you and teased you, which outside the bedroom you couldn't fucking stand but inside got you wetter and wetter with every word. You were bratty, scratching him, pulling his hair, marking him with hickeys and bite marks as if you owned him, which he hated to see afterwards, but in the moment you knew turned him on no end.

There was a moment when things changed between you two. It was after a particularly difficult mission were you went undercover and got kidnapped on purpose. Your recovery was messy, it didn't go to plan and for a short time you did genuinely go missing. Urie finally rescued you and when he did you clinged to each other a little too long, a little too intimately, making the other assisting squad members uncomfortable and to awkwardly clear their throats.

After that, your rendezvous were less rough, less dirty. It still wasn't anywhere near "love making" but there was a definite shift. You realised that you really liked each other and didn't want to lose each other. It was more than that actually but neither of you were going to admit that in a million years.

Tonight you were in Urie's room. Everyone else was out. You two made your excuses and stayed behind to fuck.

"You're just a desperate little slut for me aren't you YN?"

You nodded and raked your nails along his back and shoulders. "Yes yes yes!" You were sat bouncing on his cock as Urie was sat up on his knees bucking into you. One of his hands in your hair and the other harshly gripping your hip, forcing you to meet his thrusts harder and faster.

"But you're my fucking slut" he pulled your hair forcing you to look at him. "Aren't you mine YN?" He said it tenderly catching you off guard.

You stopped bouncing and stared back at him "what?"

Urie flipped you over so you were on your back and he was hovering over you "Did I fucking stutter?! Or have I fucked you dumb already?" you whined at his harsh words. "You're mine aren't you YN?" He said softly, while gazing down at you, watching your face contort as he slowly re-entered you.

You were his, you had been all along. But you never thought you'd get to the point where he'd actually want you to be. And here he was practically begging you with his eyes.

"Yes Urie I'm yours" he smashed his lips to yours and kissed you passionately. You brought your hands in to his hair and softly moaned into his mouth when he started moving, slowly dragging his cock in and out of you. His tongue slowly moving against yours. Fuck this was different. You were loving it.

"You are fucking mine" he growled as he picked up the pace and kissed you more roughly. "Fuck YN" he groaned and fucked you harder with each thrust. Your nails were digging into him now. Both of you getting closer to the edge.

"Cum with me" He commanded gruffly.

"Yes Sir" you breathed. He brought his fingers to your clit. You couldn't hold back. You were gushing over him and chanting his name and he yours as he painted your insides white.

Afterwards you both lay almost asleep. His arms circling you, holding you against him. Your head tucked under his with your hands against his bare chest. This was new too since that mission. Before you'd just fuck and go your separate ways. But now you fell into a habit of falling asleep together. At first it was just side by side, then it was holding hands, now it was in each other's arms. You convinced yourself it was just out of convenience and to get morning sex, but it wasn't just that. It wasn't just about sex anymore. You'd both grown to enjoy this new found intimacy between you two.

"Hey YN"

"Hm?"

"I meant what I said. Well kind of. I mean... I don't want to see anyone else. And I'm not seeing anyone else anyway. But I wanted you to know."

You pulled your head up to look him in the eyes. You nodded and smiled at him.

"So... are you?"

"Am I what?"

There was a hint of annoyance "seeing anyone else?"

"No of course not! Just you. I've only ever been with you Urie."

Uries eyes widened and you froze. "What?"

Shit. It just came out! You didn't mean to confess to him like that.

"I was your first?"

Might as well be honest now. "Yes..."

"So you'd never been with anyone before me?"

"No"

"You've only ever been with me?"

"Yes"

"I... took your virginity?"

"God Urie! You're just being a dick now! Stop embarrassing me. How many times do you want me to say it! Yes! It's just you! Only you!"

Urie continued to stare down at you. Your cheeks were red and you were scowling at him now.

Urie really didn't mean to embarrass you. He just couldn't believe it. Look at you. You must have had guys lining up after you, surely you had encounters before him?

In truth there had been plenty of opportunities. You had your fun throughout the CCG Academy training before starting work. Random drunken kisses with strangers that could easily have turned into something more. But you realised it not long after you two starting fucking, that actually, all this time there was only one guy you wanted. That stubborn cocky asshole that always entered your mind whenever things got heated with anyone else. You thought you hated him. It turns out you wanted him all along you just weren't willing to admit it.

Urie sat up "Why didn't you say anything?" Urie thought back to how you were when you first hooked up. The marathon fuck fest. You were so eager, so fucking naughty. How could that possibly have been your first time?! He would never have guessed. He felt guilty for how rough he was and the degrading dirty talk...

You could see something in Urie's eyes. Oh god. Was that regret?

You sat up too and moved the covers over yourself "I- I don't know." _Because being with you was something I wanted so badly I didn't want to say anything that could have jeopardised it._

Urie went to say something but then closed his mouth. He continued to stare at you.

"Does it matter?"

Urie was in shock. He thought about telling you. He probably should tell you. Tell you that you were his first too. Of course he was a virgin when he met you. He didn't give a shit about anyone before you. He had no interest in anything other than his ambitions.

"Urie?"

But then you came along, stubbornly forcing your way into his world and seducing him. He honestly assumed you had slept with half the academy with how you managed to get even him wanting you. He was practically asexual before you. You, on the other hand, radiated sexual energy. So sexy and flirty. You didn't even mean to be sexy half the time. But Urie noticed how every male took second glances at you. Stared at you for a little too long. Looked you up and down when you weren't looking. It really pissed him off. It's probably why you annoyed him so much. You were a distraction to everyone, including himself. Not long after you moved in together with the squad you got him waking up with morning wood for the first time in his life and working out to sweat out his sexual frustration more than anything else. And now you're saying he's the only son of a bitch lucky enough to have had you? Fuck.

Oh god this was uncomfortable. Does he feel different about you now? He was just staring off into space. Looking straight past you. You couldn't take this anymore. You needed air. The embarrassment and rejection had you on the verge of tears.

"Umm I just remembered. I've got something on tomorrow morning so I'm gonna get going" you said thickly. You quickly got dressed and headed out the door without a glance back.

He didn't even try to stop you. You felt tears springing to your eyes.

You shut the door. You thought you heard him say something and movement in his room. You ran back to your room. No fucking way was he going to see you crying. You had embarrassed yourself enough for one day.

It's been 2 weeks since then. You haven't spoken to him and he hasn't spoken to you. Work was quiet so you had no missions. He was rarely in the house. You had a feeling he was avoiding you. You were going out with the squad as much as you could. Anything to distract yourself. Knowing Urie never socialised with the group unless he couldn't avoid it.

The following week the squad was pulled into a meeting. It was the first time you'd seen each other since your confession. You couldn't even look at Urie. The embarrassment and the hurt was overwhelming. You could feel his eyes on you but he didn't say anything. Everyone else was talking. You tried to listen and contribute as best you could like nothing had happened. Like you hadn't been crying at night that Urie reacted to your confession with obvious regret and didn't even attempt to talk or message you afterwards. Basically ghosting you just because you were a virgin when you met? How messed up is that! Bastard.

Urie was asked about his upcoming mission. He just grunted in response. Of course that was Urie being Urie. He wasn't even affected by the split. Typical.

"I want you going too YN"

What?! "Excuse me?"

"YN and Urie will pair up on this mission, understood?" Your boss looked to both you and Urie.

You flashed your eyes to Urie. He was already looking at you but immediately looked away when you made eye contact. So it's like that huh?

"Yes Sir" you said in unison. No point objecting. It would seem suspicious.

"Good. It starts tomorrow. A car will collect at 9am"

—

You entered the back of the car. Urie was already there waiting. You had decided you were just going to keep it professional and pretend like nothing had ever happened between you two. Just two professionals. On a job. Nothing more.

Urie had had a shit 2 weeks. He couldn't focus. He just couldn't stop thinking about you. Even incessantly working out wasn't distracting him. He just thought about how much he'd have preferred to be working up a sweat with you. He thought about messaging you. Or just knocking on your door. But then you didn't bother talking to him. So why should he bother talking to you? It was all just fucking bullshit. So he just left it. Whatever.

But then last night, he got so excited at the thought of seeing you again, being with you for days on this mission, just the two of you, he couldn't sleep. His dick has been hard for the last 12 hours in anticipation. He was surprised he hadn't passed out. He became painfully aware of it again when you entered the car. Your scent, the way you crossed you legs and tossed your hair behind your shoulder, your voice-

"Where's the driver?"

Fuck he wanted you.

"Not here yet"

Great. You avoided looking at him until-

"YN" he slid his hand across the seat over to you tentatively.

You looked at his hand then to his face. Fuck you'd missed him. As beyond pissed off with him as you were you were still so excited about this mission with him. As much as your head wanted you to punch him in his pretty face, your body wanted him more. You were tossing and turning all last night. You were nervous about the mission. You didn't know what to expect. Was he gonna ignore you? Go back to cold I-don't-give-shit Urie? Pretend you two had never happened? Your head was swimming so hard you shamefully shoved your fingers down your panties to the thought of him just to get some much needed sleep afterwards.

"What?" You refused to move.

Maybe he wasn't getting enough blood to his head. All he could think about right now was taking you. Making up for the last 2 weeks.

"What is it Urie?"

Urie lunged at you and possessively took your lips with his.

You squeaked in shock and your eyes widened. But as if on instinct you opened your mouth for him and his tongue quickly found yours. Your hands flew to the back of his head and scratched his undercut, just the way he liked. He moaned in response. His hands were under your shirt, digging into you and supporting you as he pulled you down underneath him while simultaneously crawling over you and between your legs. Your legs wrapped around his waist and you arched your back, pressing yourself into him as much as your could. It was clumsy in the small space but neither of you cared.

You were swallowing each other's moans as you were both grinding into each other. His hard cock creating a tantalising friction against your clothed clit. 2 fucking weeks of being without you had him about ready to cum in his pants just from this. You were about ready to cum too, finally having Urie back and the thought of the driver catching you two at any moment drove you over the edge.

"Urie!" You gasped. Urie had cum seconds before and was jerking against you with a strangled groan of your name.

You were both panting. Urie had his eyes shut and the cutest spread of pink across his cheeks. You giggled at the sight. Urie snapped his eyes up and looked at you. He was scowling now and tried to turn away and hide his face from you. Fuck he was embarrassed he just came in his fucking pants from dry humping you like a desperate teenager. Jesus.

You cupped his face and held it in place. "Hey don't hide from me"

Urie continued to scowl at you. "I guess I missed you"

You eyes widened. Did he just say that?

"Don't look so surprised."

"But I haven't heard from you in two whole weeks Urie"

"I know I know. I'm just- I'm no good at this."

His scowl deepened. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have told you... I- you" He brought his eyes to you and cleared his throat. "You were my first too"

"What?"

"I had never, with anyone until you. Or after you. I mean, it's just been you."

Your eyes widened. "Really?" But he was so confident, so good like he knew exactly what he was doing! Hell he did know exactly what he was doing.

"Really."

"Well I believe you after this performance"

"Tch!" Urie pushed himself up off you and sat back up straightening his clothes and hair.

You laughed and did the same. "Sorry but you deserved that. Ignoring me for 2 week and not being honest with me after I told you, that was mean!"

"Yeah I'll give you that one"

Seriously you were his first? You thought back to the first time you had sex. He was so good. It was so good. "But- I mean. You were so- it was really-" you whistled and dramatically blew our air. "You know?"

Urie looked at you. "Yeah I know. Even though I'd never actually done it, I had studied it"

You scoffed. Typical Urie so eager to excel at everything "of course you did nerd"

"Hey! I'm just being honest here!"

You smiled at him. "Well since we're being honest... There's some things you can't study, Urie. And how to be a great fuck is one of them..."

He raised an eyebrow at you. "A great fuck huh? You think I'm that good at fucking you YN?"

You rolled your eyes. "You're ok I guess"

"You already said it now."

"Stop it!"

He smirked. "Yeah yeah I know what you mean. I think the same about you. How could you have not done it before? With how you are? But then I thought about it and, I think it's us. I think we're just compatible and have chemistry. Don't you think?"

He said it so matter of factly, so typically Urie, but it made your heart skip a beat.

"Yes"

"So... I don't want this to end." He moved his hand over to you again and turned it palm up for you to take. You smiled at him. Urie could be so sweet and affectionate in private when he wanted to be. No one would ever know Urie had this completely different other side to him. It surprised you both actually when it came out. It was rare, even with you, but that made it even more special when he was like this.

"Neither do I" you took his hand. He immediately intwined your fingers and squeezed it.

"Good"

"So where does that leave us? What are we?"

"I don't really care." Urie raised his other hand to gently cup your cheek "I just want to be with you" he said it so sweetly.

"Aww Urie... me too"

Urie leaned in to kiss you.

Just then the driver came in.

"Please accept my apologies for my tardiness Captain Urie and Miss LN"

You both tore your hands and eyes away from each other. Urie cleared his throat. "Just get a move on." he snapped coldly. And just like that he was back to asshole Urie again.


	2. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re drunk. Urie gets jealous. Here’s what happens...

It was Friday night. You were all drinking at a local bar. The whole squad. Minus Urie.

"Hey YN! What do you think is eating Urie?" Mutsuki.

"How would I know! What do you mean anyway?" You asked as you took another sip of your drink.

"You hadn't noticed? He's literally out the house all the time. Only time I've seen him was when I snuck to the kitchen for midnight ice cream. He came in all sweaty and grumpier than usual" Saiko.

"Hmm. Weird. Maybe training for an upcoming mission?"

"Oh yeah! That's reminded me. We have a meeting on Monday..." Sasaki continued but you zoned out.

You took another drink, as grateful as you was for the change of subject, now all you could think about was what the hell Urie has been doing all this time. You hadn't seen him for a few days. He did say something about he's going to be preparing for a mission after your last hook up. But he was very vague and then he just left. Urie was not one for pillow talk. It bothered you he hadn't sneaked in to see you for at least a quickie... or even sent you a single message! Well fuck him then.

"Yeeaaah! Shots! Here YN take this!"

By the end of the night you were drunk. Everyone was drunk, except Sasaki. It was late. You stumbled in holding on to Sasaki for support. You giggled.

"Oh there he is!! Hey Urie!! Where ya been dude?!" Ginshi.

You snapped your head up. There he was in the kitchen. He was drinking bottled water looking straight at you. He was all sweaty. He looked like he'd just been out running or at the gym. Or maybe he'd just showered after the gym. Either way, he looked so fucking good. You probably watched for a little too long the way his Adam's apple slowly bobbed with every chug and how little trickles of water dropped from his damp hair and ran down his thick neck toward his chiselled chest and disappeared under his tight shirt... Fuck! Stop staring! You shook you head and in your drunken state your body followed you and you ended up throwing yourself to the floor. Sasaki caught you just before you fell. You giggled some more. 

"Ahh Sas I'm s'rry" you slurred. 

"Haha it's fine. Hey Urie! Oh OK you take this one and I'll get the others" 

Urie was suddenly beside you and holding you up by your upper arm a little too roughly. 

"Hey! You're hurtin' me"

"Tch. You didn't seem to mind Sasaki handling you"

You looked at him. "Are you jealous Urie?" You meant to just lean into him seductively but ended up bumping into him clumsily.

Urie glanced at the others. "Shut up" he hissed. 

Everyone else was pre occupied with attempting to make food in the kitchen and talking nonsense.

Urie was guiding you towards the stairs harshly.

As soon as you were out into the hall Urie had lifted you up and was carrying you up the stairs. 

"Oh Urie! Have you been workin' out?" You giggled some more.

Urie just scowled at you. Urie was not interested in engaging you in drunken conversation. He just wanted to make sure you got to bed OK and didn't fall down the stairs and break your neck.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and snuggled into the crook of his neck. God he smelt good. Definitely fresh out the shower. More than likely after a gym session knowing Urie. 

Urie kicked open your door then set you down on the bed. 

"Urieee" you still had your arms wrapped around his neck. "Please don't go"

"You're drunk"

"I'm not that drunk"

"Oh yeah? So you were just hanging onto Sasaki for the fun of it then?"

You looked at him and had a wave of soberiety.

"Urie... you really are jealous!"

"Tch" Urie moved away from you but you refused to let him go so you just moved up on to your knees still holding on to him as he pulled away.

"Hey" you moved your hand to guide Urie's face to yours. He was still scowling at you. You just smiled at him. "I like you"

Urie's face softened.

"I don't really know why." Urie's scowl returned. "But I do" you brought your lips to his. You were kissing him but Urie was stubbornly refusing to kiss you back. You pulled back and pouted at him.

"You're drunk YN" 

"So? Kiss me please Urie" you looked so cute. So vulnerable in that moment. Urie couldn't resist. He pulled your legs up to his waist and slowly lowered you down on to the bed. You wrapped your legs around him. He could taste the alcohol on your tongue as he kissed you. You started grinding yourself into him. 

"Fuck me please Urie"

"Shh! What if someone hears you?!" 

"I don't care"

"Yes you do. You want the whole squad to know you're fucking the Captain?" 

"No... I want the whole squad to know the Captain's fucking me"

Urie pulled back to look at you. You were biting your lip, eyes full of lust. Urie smirked at you.

"Fine YN. I'll fuck you like you so desperately want, as long as you are quiet. Only I get to hear your pretty moans. Do you understand?"

"Yes Captain"

You quickly removed your clothes as Urie shut your door. He returned and stayed stood at the end of the bed as he painfully slowly removed his clothes. He was smirking at you in amusement as you shamelessly watched the way his muscles flexed, all wet and glistening and incredibly pronounced post-workout. You were biting your lip and rubbing your thighs together. "Uriiiee" You whined. Still he was taking his fucking time. You did grabby hands at him "Come on! Hurry up!"

"Hey! What did I tell you?" He hissed. You pouted. Urie slowly crawled on top of you and brought your legs up. You scratched along his chest. "Please Urie!" You half whispered half whined.

As much as Urie wanted to tease you, he wanted to fuck you more. He was jealous. He hated seeing you draped over Sasaki. You were his!

Urie pushed his way inside you as you dug your nails into his biceps. "Ahh fuck Urie!"

"I told you to be fucking quiet didn't I?"

"Mmm Hmm" 

Urie started moving, slowly at first. Testing you to see if you could be quiet. You bit your lip and clawed at him. "S'good Urie" you whispered. Urie rewarded you with faster strokes. "Ahh!" "Shh!!" Urie slowed down again. This wasn't going to work. He dropped your legs down and put his forearms by the side of you head. Urie smirked down at you. You were rolling your hips into him. "Don't stop Urie" you whispered. Urie quietly laughed. "You're so fucking desperate to cum aren't you?" 

You scowled at him. You brought your hands up to his face and glided them into his hair. You scratched his undercut and pulled at his hair slightly when you said "Urie shut the fuck up yourself and make me cum already or I will scream" 

Urie did not like being told what to do. "Hmph I'll make you fucking scream alright" Urie covered your mouth with his and started slamming into you hard and fast. You were moaning loudly into his mouth. The closer you both got to your end the less and less you cared at how loud you were. Urie grabbed the head board and began brutally pounding into you. It was so rough the whole bed was moving. You couldn't control the moans of his name spilling from your lips. There was no way everyone wouldn't hear you. Your hands were scratching along his chest and abs. "Fuck Urie! I'm coming!" 

"Shut the fuck up and cum then!" he snapped back as his thrusts got faster and faster. 

"Urie!!" You looked at Urie desperately and motioned for him to kiss you. He quickly moved down and covered your mouth with his, swallowing your screams as you pulsed around him at the exact moment he pumped his thick hot cum into your spasming pussy. 

You both rode out your orgasms and were quietly panting. It was so quiet. Too quiet. Oh sh-

Knock knock. "YN?" 

Urie froze. You looked at each other with wide eyes.

"YN? You OK?"  
"Hey YN!! What the hell you doin?"  
"Hehehe"

Urie jumped off you and got dressed so fast you couldn't even stay focused on him. 

"Umm yeah! I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"  
"What the fuck were you doin'?"

"Umm" 

Urie looked at you. He mouthed something. You couldn't make out what he was trying to say. "What?" Urie glared at you. He motioned a cut across his throat. You could make out what he mouthed next 'shut the fuck up!'

"Who are you with YN??"

"No one! I'm just on the phone!"

Urie rolled his eyes. You were sounding more and more suspicious. 

"OK..."  
"See Sasaki she's fine! Let's go back to pizza!"

Urie glared at the door at the mention of Sasaki's name. You couldn't help but smile. He's so cute when he's jealous. 

You heard footsteps and chatter die down as everyone moved back downstairs. 

Urie still stared at the door.

"They're gone now."

Urie slowly looked back to you. He didn't say anything.

"That was close huh?" You giggled.

"I thought you wanted the whole squad to know the Captain was fucking you?"

"Shh!" You felt your cheeks go red. You had sobered up considerably since then. Urie smirked at you. 

"I should go." Urie moved back to you, leaned down and held the back of your neck as he kissed you goodbye. It was slow and sensual. You couldn't help but moan as you melted into the kiss. You felt Urie smile against your lips. 

"Hmm I should get you jealous more often" you teased.

Urie glanced to the door then back at you scowling. "What the fuck do I have to be jealous of exactly?"

The hostility took you back a little. Urie noticed and brought his hand to gently stroke your cheek "Hmm?" He said softly this time.

You smiled at him "nothing"

Urie smiled back and kissed you again. "Good night YN"

"Good night Urie" you watched as he left your room and shut the door. 

"Sasaki"  
"Urie"

You heard from just outside your room. Fuck!


	3. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Urie break up. But can you keep away from each other?

4 days before you and Urie broke up you were out on a mission with the squad. It was a disaster. What was meant to be a straight forward recon mission turned out to be an ambush by a group of high rank ghouls. You somehow ended up separated from the squad. You put up a good fight but there was too many of them. You were overwhelmed. After disposing of a couple even more appeared. You were exhausted and injured. But you were not giving up. A ghoul had overpowered you and you were about to be cut in two when Urie landed between you and blocked the attack just in time. Your squad managed to get out but everyone was injured. You more so than anyone.

When you got back Urie was in front of you yelling.

"What the FUCK were you thinking YN?! What did you think you could take them all on by your fucking self?!"

He was shouting louder than you've ever heard him before, angrier than you've ever seen him before. You were on the verge of tears. The squad were uncomfortable. Why was he going in so hard on you? They tried to intervene but Urie pushed them off and told them to stand the fuck down with such rage his eye had turned black and red. He would then turn back to you and continue shouting. Sasaki eventually arrived and physically pulled Urie away from you and had to step between you both. Urie was still seething when he stormed out the house slamming the door with such force it came off the hinges and crashed to the floor, echoing loudly in the awkward silence he left behind. You were left shaking. Sasaki dismissed everyone and looked at you. You made eye contact and you couldn't hold back the tears. Sasaki gave you an apologetic look. He knew about you and Urie after that drunken night.

"Are you OK?" He said softly. The contrast of the softness in how Sasaki spoke to you and the absolute tearing down Urie had given you made you sob. No you were not OK.

Sasaki hugged you. You automatically thought Urie would be pissed if he saw this. But then you cried even harder for even thinking about that prick's feelings right now.

1 day before you and Urie broke up you had just got back to the house from your early medical discharge. The squad were out. You spread out on to the couch and meant to just take a minute but you fell asleep. You hadn't been sleeping well recently. You woke up to the smell of your favourite pancakes and tea. You assumed it was Sasaki.

"Mmm mmm! Smells delicious Sas!" You sat up and looked over the couch. It was Urie.

"Oh" your heart stopped. You hadn't seen him since he yelled at you. Just the sight of him made your heart crack a little.

"Hey" Urie fought back the urge to tell you not to look too disappointed it was him and not Sasaki.

"Hey"

There was an uncomfortable silence. He cleared his throat and cautiously came around to sit on the coffee table in front of you.

You just looked at each other for a while. Urie dropped his gaze to where your arm was sliced during the mission. There was the faintest scar.

He brushed his fingers over it. It made you shiver. You pulled back your arm.

"Sorry"

"It's fine" you said automatically while shifting uncomfortably on the sofa. You hated how he affected you. The slightest touches had your body reacting. It was embarrassing.

You just looked at each other a while longer.

"I was out of order. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

You didn't say anything. You couldn't argue with that.

"I... it's no excuse but I saw red when that ghoul nearly... nearly killed you. I lost it. I'm sorry YN"

"But I was fine. You were there for me. Isn't that what team mates do? It wasn't that big of a deal..."

Anger flared in Urie's eyes. Urie shook his head and stared at the floor. Wasn't that big of a deal?! What if he wasn't there? What if it was a second later? It was far too close for his liking. He took it personally. You nearly died for fucks sake. You were already injured. If it was anyone else, he really wouldn't have cared. But because it was you. You that was in danger. You that nearly got killed. He couldn't take it. He couldn't be with you anymore.This wasn't working. You were distracting him. He needed to re focus on his career. He needed to get stronger.

"Hey" he felt your finger under his chin, guiding his face back up to meet your eyes. "I'm fine. It's fine. You don't need to protect me. I can look after myself. Just do your job and I'll do mine. That's all it was. That's all it needs to be." You said it softly. Urie took your words to heart and in that moment knew he had to break this off.

You moved your hand to cup his face. Urie moved his hand to cover yours. "I..."

"Shhh... stop talking Urie"

You pushed up and leaned in to kiss him. You thought he might resist but to your surprise he immediately lifted you up to straddle his waist. You wrapped yourself around him. He carried you towards the stairs and up towards your room, the closest out of the both of your rooms. You never stopped kissing. Only breaking the kiss to let your clothes pass between you. You were still kissing when he entered you. You were gasping and softly moaning his name as he slowly rocked his hips against you. You were both caressing each other's bodies, gentle touches and kisses along each other's jaws, neck and anywhere else you could reach as he slowly moved in and out of you. It was not fucking. This was something else. It was too gentle, too emotional, there was too much eye contact, no dirty talk, no talking at all with words but so much said with your eyes. It was all night too. Round after round of silently worshipping each other until the sun came up.

By morning, you both knew you'd taken it way too far. Again. It was never meant to be like this. It was just meant to be fucking. But you'd both ended up falling for each other. You'd both become so wrapped up in each other it was bleeding into your work. You both knew it had to stop. You knew it as soon as he lost it yelling at you after the mission. It was affecting your work too. You had your career aspirations too. But Urie more than anyone. He was renowned for his ruthless ambitions and he had promising potential, everyone knew that. His career was the love of his life and nothing could compare, not even you.

Urie was getting dressed and was already at the door.

"I'm going to go" _This has to end._

"OK" _I know. Please just go and don't look at me, Urie. If you look at me I'll cry. Please just leave._

Urie hesitated. You thought he was going to look back. But then he just left and shut the door behind him.

You silently cried yourself to sleep.

By the evening you pulled yourself together. Yes, you had caught feelings for Urie. Who also happened to be your Captain. So you went to see Sasaki and asked for a transfer.

"That's interesting. Urie asked for a transfer this morning." Well he didn't waste any time did he.

You just looked at each other. "Wanna talk about it?"

You always liked Sasaki. He was a good friend to you and you him.

Where to start? You didn't really want to be spilling Urie's personal life, you knew he would hate that. So you just said. "It's over" as soon as you said it you felt tears spill out of your eyes again.

"Ah I see. Sorry to hear that."

Sasaki arranged for you to be transferred out. You insisted it was you rather than Urie. Urie was already a Captain. You saw this as an opportunity to progress. So you moved squads and moved house. You were sad to leave the squad, for many reasons. But you stayed in touch with everyone, except Urie. You met up with Sasaki often for coffee at the same shop. He was crushing hard for a cute purple haired girl who worked there. He denied it, said they just did great coffee, but you knew the truth. Just like he knew the truth of what you really meant when you said "how's the squad?" You weren't over him. Of course you weren't, but you would be in time.

Urie threw himself into a relentless work out regime and entered phase 4 of his transformation. The first one to ever manage it successfully. You heard about it of course. You scoffed when you heard it. Typical Urie. Putting himself through a ridiculously dangerous process just to fast track his career. But actually you felt really proud. You really did admire his drive and talent it was one of the things that attracted you to him. Along with the successful phase 4 came a big fat promotion for him and one for the entire squad.

The squad had forced Urie to celebrate with them. Everyone was drunk. Except Urie and Sasaki. Urie was hating it.

"Hey how's YN doing? God I miss her! We keep meaning to meet up but she's so busy! You still see her a lot don't you Sas?" Mitsuki slurred.

Urie snapped his eyes Sasaki's.

"Yeah she's good! Just been promoted too actually." Sasaki looked at Urie now "She'll be at the promotion ball too"

"Oh my god yaaay! Can't wait to see her!" Saiko.

Urie continued to stare at Sasaki. So you'll inevitably have to meet again soon.

Urie hadn't seen you in months. Not since the split. Actually that's a lie, he did see you once 7 weeks ago. You were both out on the field on missions with your respective squads. You were incredible. Flying about fighting flawlessly. Taking down ghouls with ease. Urie couldn't deny your talents, it was one of the things that attracted him to you. You were about the only person's talents he did respect and who, he considered, was the only person that could come close to his. After a particularly impressive final kill, your new teams mates ran up behind you. One of the men had his arms around your waist and lifted you up while the others chanted your name and your praises. You were hitting his arms playfully and giggling. You looked so happy. For a fleeting moment he wondered if you and that guy were fucking. He quickly pushed the thought aside. As jealous as he was of this other prick manhandling you like that, he was happy that you were happy. It was the push he needed to go through phase 4. A part of him held back for you, even though you had split he thought about what would happen to you if he died. But seeing you safe and happy without him. He didn't need to worry about shit like that. He arranged for the phase 4 the next day.

—

You watched each other receive your medals at the ceremony but it wasn't until the promotion ball that you came face to face.

You were both with your squads.

Urie watched you laughing and drinking. You looked amazing in that dress. Backless with a side split revealing your legs as you crossed them. Tight enough to hug all your curves. Fuck he was getting a hard on just looking at you. Whenever you slightly turned in his direct he averted his eyes. But you felt his eyes on you. You were so aware of where he was at all times. You tried your best to ignore the way your heart raced and how your core ached. He looked so good in that black shirt and suit and his hair was different. Parted. It really suited him. He had bulked up a bit too. He looked fucking delicious in all honesty. Oh god. You had to stop your thoughts getting filthy and concentrated on the conversation. That was until Sasaki appeared before you.

"Sasaki!" You gave him a friendly hug.

"Congratulations YN! I'm so proud of you! I always knew you'd do amazingly well with your talents."

You shyly grinned at him. "Oh stop it you!"

"Isn't she amazing?!"  
"So lucky to have her on our squad"  
"Yeah how stupid were you to let her go?! *hiccup*"

Your squad was drunk. At that last sentence you glanced at Urie. He was looking at you. It was the first time you've made eye contact since you split up. You tried to look away but you couldn't. Sasaki noticed. He leaned in closer to you. "Yeah he was wasn't he." You tore your eyes back to Sasaki. He had a mischievous look in his eyes. "Would it help if I asked you to dance?"

Oh Sasaki! He was a sly one at times. You both knew this would infuriate Urie. You took his hand "Hell yeah"

Urie watched Sasaki twirl you around as you laughed. Sasaki's hands on your bare skin, catching you as you landed against him, holding you as you moved against him. Urie was fucking fuming. Despite everything, he still felt exactly the same about you.

You were having the most fun you've had in months. Sasaki was so nice and fun. You briefly wondered why you couldn't have fallen for Sasaki instead of Urie. Sweet, kind and gentle Sasaki. But no it had to be cold, unfriendly and ruthless Urie. You'd been dancing for only a few minutes when Urie appeared next to you.

"May I?" The coldness of his tone contrasted with the politeness of his words.

Sasaki looked to you. You nodded.

"She's all yours" you scowled at Sasaki and blushed slightly. There was no need for that.

Urie held out his hand and you took it. Your heart was beating so fast. When he moved his hand to your waist and gently moved you closer to him you felt your heart thumping out of your chest, deafening you. Oh god, could he hear it too?! You really hated that he had such an effect on you. Even after everything that's happened, you still felt the same about him.

"Congratulations, YN"

You looked up at him and suppressed a laugh. So fucking formal. So Urie.

"Congratulations yourself, Urie. Phase 4 that's quite impressive"

He just continued to gaze down at you with an unreadable expression. "Yeah..." you continued to gaze up at him. He looked like he was going to say something else but then stopped. You tilted your head as if to say "what?" He scowled a little. Clearly he was conflicted about something.

He was conflicted. He shouldn't be doing this. You should just keep your distance. Allow yourself to get over each other. But he couldn't. He was so attracted to you. He can't help but look at you, want to be near you, want to touch you, want to kiss you...

He tilted his head the opposite way. You were both moving closer to each other. He moved his hand to your bare back and was pressing you further into him. You were balling his shirt in your fist pulling him to you. You were so close. Your lips nearly connected when you heard-

"Urie!! Ahh YN!" Your old squad jumped on you both. You both quickly let go of each other. You giggled nervously and Urie cleared his throat. You both had forgotten were you where. Just lost in the moment and each other.

The others were drunk slurring congratulations and how you been's and come have a drink with us for old times sake. You got dragged away towards the bar.

Urie had disappeared. You were chatting enjoying seeing everyone again. But your heart was still racing from your encounter with Urie. You had to excuse yourself.

You went to the bathroom to calm down. Your heart wouldn't fucking stop. You took deep breaths. Nope. "Fuck! Dammit Urie!"

A second later the bathroom door opened. It was Urie. He locked the door behind him and captured your lips with his before you could say a word. You immediately melted into the kiss. God you'd missed him. Your hands were at his chest undoing the buttons of his shirt. His were gliding up your thighs pushing your dress up. You trailed your hands along his toned chest and abs moaning into his mouth. He had lifted you up by your thighs and placed you on to the dresser behind you. You quickly undid his belt and pants. When your hands wrapped around his hard cock he finally spoke against your lips "Fuck I've missed you so much YN"

"I've missed you too Urie." You spread the pre cum with your thumb. "So much"

Urie moaned into your mouth "I can't hold back anymore YN"

You pulled back and looked into his pretty face. His lips all swollen, pupils dilated with lust. "Then don't" you purred.

Urie pushed your panties to the side. You wrapped an arm around his neck and edged closer to him as he lined himself up with your entrance. "You sure?" He whispered.

"Shut the fuck up Urie and take me already"

With that he thrust in to you making you cry out. He covered your mouth with his to keep you both quiet. Each hard thrust was overwhelming you. You were getting louder and louder. You couldn't contain yourself, it had been so long since you'd been together and you were desperately horny for him as soon as you laid eyes on him again.

"I've missed you so much Urie" you managed out in between moans and kisses.

"Me too- fuck! I'm sorry I shouldn't have let you go I-"

"Shh stop- ah! - just fuck me"

He was pounding into you so hard the dresser was shaking. Every powerful thrust hitting your g spot.

"Urie I'm close!"

Thank fuck for that. It's been so long since you guys had fucked and you looked so fucking good in that dress that he had been holding back coming from the first thrust.

Urie moved his fingers to your clit and kissed you again sloppily. You dug your finger nails into him and screamed his name into his mouth as you came hard. The feeling of your pussy milking his cock had him pumping his thick hot cum into you for a record amount of time.

Urie moved his hands to gently cup your face and kissed you lovingly. He didn't say it, but he wanted you to know that he was in love with you.

You moved your hands to cup his and kissed him back the same. You didn't say it either, but it was obvious that you were in love with him.

You were still kissing when you heard a knock on the door.

"YN!! Come on! We have shots!" It was the squad.

Urie growled and rolled his eyes. He wanted you to himself. You giggled. You knew what he was thinking. "Continue this later?"

There was a lot that needed to be said. You continued to gaze at each lovingly for a little longer. Stroking each other's cheeks with your thumbs. Urie leaned down to kiss you again when there was banging on the door.

"Cmoooon!!"

Urie glared at the door. You giggled again.

"OK I'm gonna leave first you leave 10 minutes later OK?"

Urie scowled at you. "What?!"

"What yourself! What, you want everyone in the CCG to know we just fucked? Just leave a bit later and meet us at the bar, OK?"

Actually he did want everyone to know that and more. He didn't want to fuck around anymore. He wanted you to be his and he didn't care who knew it.

You kissed him one more time before fixing your dress and hair. "See you in abit" Urie pulled you back in for another passionate kiss. You melted against him and softly moaned. Urie's hands started to wander into your dress again to grab your ass and press you into his hardening cock when the door banged again making you jump.

"For fuck's sake!" Urie growled.

"Shhh!" You giggled and walked out the door before Urie could tempt you any further into round 2.

"YN what the hell were you doing? And have you seen- Oh! Oooohhh!!!"

The squad had a comical look on their faces and were looking behind you. You whirled around. There was fucking Urie. Casually shutting the bathroom door behind him and continuing to button back up his shirt. He looked at you with his usual deadpan straight face.

You were glaring at him pulling a "what the fuck?!" Face.

"I knew it!!"  
"Wait so are you two...?"

To save any further questions Urie pulled you into him and kissed you on the lips. You squeaked and smacked on his chest. Until he swiped your lower lip with his tongue and you opened your mouth for him automatically. You held on to his shirt for support as you melted into the kiss and heard wolf whistles behind you.

Urie pulled back and smirked at you. "I do want everyone to know you're mine" he said lowly.

You stared back at him. "Well mission accomplished" you tried to look annoyed but you couldn’t stop the happiness you were feeling lighting up your face.

From then on it was official. Urie was your boyfriend. Your selfish, over ambitious, over confident, cocky, unfriendly and rude boyfriend. Who you were crazy in love with but still hadn't told him that yet. And you were his girlfriend. His annoying, incompetent, bratty and still in need of discipline girlfriend. Who he loved more than anything, including his career, but he was never going to admit that even to you.

You stayed in separate squads, you worked better that way as it enabled you to focus on the mission rather than each other's safety. You moved in together not too long after your reunion as there were complaints from your squads about you two fucking too loud every night and every morning and all day long on every day off you guys had together. There was a small part of Urie that regretted going public since you were big on PDA and he was not. If you came across each other on the field you would run to him, jump and wrap your legs around his waist. Urie would catch you of course but with a scowl. You would giggle and kiss him while the rest of your squads whistled and laughed. It was highly inappropriate. But he secretly loved it.


	4. Proposal

It was a lazy Sunday morning. You both had the day off and had eventually dragged yourselves from the bedroom to the kitchen to make breakfast. You weren't even dressed yet, you were still prancing about in your skimpy night dress and Urie just in grey sweatpants. You were bickering about something stupid, probably pestering Urie to skip gym today. As usual you were expertly pushing all his buttons.

"You drive me fucking crazy" he growled in your direction.

You moved to place yourself in front of him "Crazy... in love?" You purred. He watched you as you danced your fingers across his bare chest and rested your palm over his heart. All while looking up at him through your lashes.

Urie stared down at you. He couldn't even deny it anymore. As much as you pissed him off he really was crazy about you. "... Yeah"

Your eyes widened and heart skipped a beat. Oh my god. He admitted it. You knew he loved you. You've come this far and he proved it to you in every kiss, every touch and every private display of true affection. But to actually hear him admit it? You never thought you'd see the day.

Urie resisted the urge to smirk at your ridiculous expression. Was it really that shocking? Surely you knew how much he loved you. Maybe it was time to tell you.

"Actually I think we should get married"

Your mouth dropped open. "Wait... what?! Are you serious?"

Urie couldn't help but smirk then clear his throat and force a straight face. "Yes I'm serious. It's unprofessional to date colleagues. Especially between higher ranks. It's juvenile. I think it will go against us eventually. But if we're married, it will be looked upon differently and-"

"Are you fucking kidding me Kuki? You want to marry me just so I don't hinder your fucking career?!"

"No I-"

"Jesus after all we've been through we're back here?! What so if I say no you'll dump me again?!”

"No! That's not it if you-"

"Well fuck you, Kuki! You can shove your-" you were shouting at him now and shoving him back.

Urie rolled his eyes and caught your wrists and shoved you back into a wall. He pressed his body into you and pinned you in place. The shock of it silenced you and you looked at him incredulous.

"If you let me fucking finish YN..."

He said lowly brushing against your lips. It amazed you how much Urie still made your heart race, how much he still managed to piss you off but get you equally aroused. You struggled a little but he only smirked at you.

"Fine" you hissed. "Go on..."

"As I was saying." He still had your wrist pinned but moved back to talk to you. "It just makes sense that we get married. It's the next step. Nothing will change, we already live together. So let's just make it official."

You stared at him. "So what do you say YN?"

"You expect me to say yes to that?"

Urie surpressed another eye roll. Bratty as fucking always.

"Try again Kuki"

He sighed "YN, my love" his voice was dripping with sarcasm and irritation "We have been together a long time now and-"

"NOPE"

Urie glared at you. You raised an eyebrow at him. "If you want me. You'll have to do so much better than that, my love." you said sweetly.

You really did drive him crazy. Here you were. Stuck against the wall. Your wrists still bound in his. Still managing to be a sassy little fucker. As much as it pissed him off. He loved this about you too. He loved everything about you.

"YN...” he said lowly. Pressing his body into yours. "If you give yourself to me..." he kissed your jaw "I swear to you..." he kissed just below your ear "I will fuck you and make you mine..." he said against your ear making you shiver "for the rest of our lives..." he kissed that sensitive spot on your neck making you gasp "I'll make you scream my name..." he kissed you further down your neck "whenever and wherever you want..." he started sucking and biting "I will take you..." he started grinding his hips into yours causing a soft moan to escape your lips "In every way you can imagine..." You could feel his cock hardening against you and it made you whine. "So marry me and be all mine, will you?"

"But I'm already yours Kuki" you half moaned as his cock rubbed against your clit.

“I know" he murmured. He released your wrists, brought his hands to gently cup your face and looked into you eyes. "But I love you YN. And I want to keep you, only you, forever. I want to be officially bound to you for the rest of my life in every way and you to me. As my Mrs Urie."

You gazed up at him. Tears were in your eyes. "Kuki..." this was the first time he had said those three words to you.

He smiled down at you. "I do love you YN LN. You fucking infuriate me. But I love you. You know I do." He kissed you sweetly. "You don't have to say yes. It's not that important. I don't care about the label. I just thought about it and what it means and, yeah, I do want to be with you for the rest of my life so-"

"Yes"

"...Yeah?"

"Yes! I love you Kuki Urie. I'll always love you. Nothing will change that. But I really like the sound of what you promised me..." You were pushing down his sweats. "Because I want you now Kuki, now and forever"

Urie pushed your dress up. You put your arms around his neck and jumped on to him. He put both of his arms under your thighs, pushed you back against the wall and put his hands against the wall. You pushed your panties to the side and guided his throbbing hard cock to your entrance.

You looked at each other grinning. "So we're really doing this? You'll marry me?"

"Yes! Of course I will marry you I love you!" You kissed him eagerly. "Now make me yours already!"

Urie thrust in to you as he bite on to your neck. "Ahh Kuki!"

Uries powerful thrusts were making you gasp and moan. "Fuck feels s'good! I love you"

"I fucking love you. Love this fucking pussy love this mouth" you moaned into his mouth as he shoved his tongue down your throat. His rough thrusts battering your g spot making your mewl.

"God I love you. Love you fucking me. Love when you fill me up so good"

"Yeah? You love to be stuffed full of my cock and cum don't you YN?"

"Yes yes!"

"Then take it baby. Fuck! You take it so well for me don't you? Gonna fill you up so nice. Get you nice and pregnant one day. Would you like that baby?"

It's not something you've thought about but his dirty sweet words were driving you wild. You were digging into him harder and moaning louder.

"Yeah? I think you would. I think you want me to ruin you for anyone else. Want me to -ah fuck! - make you mine in every fucking way so" his thrusts were punishingly rough now "no one else gets to fucking have you. You'll be Mrs Urie full of my babies"

"Kuki!! I'm-" you couldn't even finish your sentence before you were creaming all over him.

Urie grinned to himself. It made him so proud everytime. He slowed his pace and fucked you through it as you trembled in the aftershocks of your orgasm.

You came so hard you couldn’t catch your breath "Hey you OK there?" Urie dipped his head down to see your face. You brought your face up to meet his eyes. You took a deep breath. You legs were still shaking. You bit your lip and giggled.

"You really like that idea huh?" Urie teased.

You blushed. "I guess I do"

Urie grinned at you. You brought your hands up to cup his face. "I love you Kuki" you kissed him lovingly and he kissed you back. "I love you YN" he murmured between kisses.

You rested your forehead against his "but one step at a time OK?"

"Yeah" Urie grinned and kissed you again.

"For now..." you kissed him again "I just wanna be full of your cum" Urie groaned. "Fill me up please Kuki"

"Patience YN" he began moving again "I'm not even close to done with you yet..."


	5. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help me I can’t stop simping.
> 
> Back tracked abit for this one. The mission where you were kidnapped and after Urie rescued you, things change.
> 
> Mostly from Urie’s POV.

"She's not going. It will have to be someone else."

"Why not?" Sasaki looked surprised.

_Because I don't want her at risk. Because she's too important to me. Because I have feelings for her..._ "Because she's not skilled enough for this mission" Urie didn't truly mean that. But he was getting desperate.

"Excuse me?! What the hell Urie?!" YN was not happy.

_Will you shut up? Can't you see I'm trying to protect you?_ "You're not suitable for this solo mission. You work best in a squad. You have minimal undercover experience. You don't have enough control over your kagune. You can't consistently manifest it and you haven't been able to tap into a regenerative ability yet." _Don't look at me like that, YN, that last part was true._ "There will be hundreds of high rank ghouls. You'll be on your own, with no support. If this goes wrong or if they discover who you really are you'll be dead." _I won't have you dying on me._

"I've been selected. You know why?" _Because they needed a pretty young woman to do it, that's why._ "Because I can handle this. Who are you to say I'm not skilled or experienced enough?! I'm going and that's that"

_For fucks sake YN. I know you're just being a brat to spite me. You're not stupid, even though you sure are acting it right now. This mission is too fucking dangerous. You don't even know what you're letting yourself in for. Young women being picked off and sold like cattle at a high rank ghoul meat market. It's strongly suspected it's not just to get eaten either. Not straight away anyway. It's sick. And you're going in willingly acting as bait?! I know you're scared. I know you don't really want to do this..._

"You don't have to do this YN. It will be dangerous. You still have a choice. I'm sure I can convince my superiors to come up with another way to find the auction house." For once Sasaki wasn't saying something that made Urie want to punch him in his face.

_C'mon YN. Please don't be stupid. Stay. Stay with me..._

You were scared. You weren't stupid. But you couldn't do nothing as these innocent women were being picked off and subjected to god knows what. You had to do what you could to help them.

"I'm going." YN declared defiantly.

And with that Urie walked out.

It was the first night you two hadn't sneaked around to see each other. You were both being stubborn. You refusing to see him for putting you down like that. He refusing to see you because you acted so fucking stupid and this was his way of punishing you and making sure you knew he didn't approve of this shit at all.

The truth was he didn't want to see you because if he did he'd beg you to stay. He'd make a fool of himself and end up telling you, in rage or inadvertently, how he truly felt about you. But that was against the rules. No feelings. Just fucking.

The next day you were gone. The ghouls took the bait. The beautiful innocent woman swooped up for auction. The mission had started. You were meant to be tracked and traced to the auction house location. But it went wrong. Horribly wrong. They lost you and couldn't find you or the auction house. You had been gone nearly a full 48 hours. The squad and Urie didn't sleep. They spent every minute trying to find you. Some ghouls were eventually tracked to the auction house location and they turned on the CCG. It was an all out war.

Urie had split up from the squad. He was determined to find you. He knew you were strong. You wouldn't have gone down so fast so easily. You had to be alive and around here somewhere. All he had to do was find you.

"Don't you dare fucking stop looking for YN LN! I want every inch of this shithole checked! You two with me this way! You two over there! Go!" Urie was shouting orders.

Urie was panicking on the inside. What if you weren't alive? What if he was too late? He knew he should never have let you go on this fucking mission. He should have stayed with you before you went. He should have told you how he really felt. He should have showed you. He should have-

"Urie?" Urie whirled around to the direction of your small voice.

There you were. You had just emerged from hiding. Blood dripping from random wounds. You were wearing a ridiculously small torn outfit with bare feet. You had so much skin on show revealing nearly every inch of you covered in scratches, cuts, bruises or blood. You looked so small, so fragile, so damaged.

"Urie!" You said it with a bit more volume but your voice cracked and tears starting streaming down your face.

Urie ran to you. You were limping slightly as you tried to close the distance. Urie ran faster. He couldn't get to you fast enough. As soon as Urie reached you he wrapped his arms around your waist and scooped you up. Your toes barely touched the floor as he held you against him. You wrapped your arms tightly around his neck. Your head tucked into the crook of his neck as you sobbed. Urie brought one of his hands up to the back of your head and stroked your hair soothingly.

"Shh.. I've got you YN... you’re safe... I’m here... I’m with you... I won't let you go" he repeated softly into your hair.

You didn't know for how long you were like this. However long it took for you to calm down, Urie would be there for you. Your grip of Urie never faltered but at some point your sobbing died down. You eventually moved your hands down to Urie's shoulders as Urie slightly loosened his hold of you and gently placed you back on your feet. Urie's arm still wrapped around your waist, holding you close to him, his other hand still stroking your hair. You slowly lifted your head to look at Urie. Urie smiled at you softly and put his forehead to yours "I've got you YN" he muttered as he moved his hand from your hair to gently wipe the tears from your face. You closed your eyes as you felt his fingers across your cheeks. Urie brought his hand to rest against your cheek. You leaned into his touch as your breathing returned to normal. Urie stroked your cheek with his thumb. You were softly smiling and relaxing into him.

Urie was relieved he had calmed you down. Still, he wasn't ready to release you yet and you made no movements away from him either. Your hands still gripped his shoulders and your body still pressed into his. He wanted to keep you against him and never let you go.

"Uhh Captain?"

Urie suddenly remembered the other CCG members he was with.

You suddenly realised it too. Urie felt you stiffen and saw your cheeks begin to turn pink as you realised you had an audience and you were stood there nearly naked, clinging to Urie in front of these random CCG members.

Urie shifted you so he was shielding you from the others’ view. He quickly removed his coat and wrapped it around you. Now he knew you were safe, his next priority was getting you out and making sure no one else got an eyeful of everything that was meant for his eyes only in the process. It made him sick that you were paraded around in that poor excuse for an outfit. It left nothing to the imagination. And if anyone had god forbid _touched_ you- Nope he couldn't think about that right now he would rage and kill every last ghoul in this hellhole. He pushed the thought aside, more than anything he was so fucking glad you were alive.

"Go meet with the rest of the squads outside." Urie barked in their direction.

"Yes Sir"

Urie picked you up. You didn't resist. You just wrapped your arms around his neck. In fact you winced slightly and one of your legs was shaking. God Urie hated seeing you like this, broken. Clearly you've been through some shit and he wasn't there. But he was not going anywhere now. He wouldn't leave your side until you were back to your strong bratty self again.

You didn't say anything as Urie carried you out. It was so unlike you. You just buried your head into Urie’s neck and clutched on to him like your life depended on it.

Urie climbed into the back of one of the CCG cars and ordered the driver to take you to the nearest hospital. Urie moved you to sit beside him. But you gripped him even tighter and shook your head. Urie took the hint and kept you on his lap, against him. He held you even closer when fresh silent tears spilled down your face. _What had they done to you YN? I fucking knew I shouldn't have let you go._ _If you’d have just listened to me instead of being a stubborn brat. My stupid stubborn brat..._

At the hospital they had to force you both apart but Urie still refused to leave your side.  
The Doctor checked you over and confirmed no serious injuries. You had an alarming amount of wounds and a significant leg sprain but that would soon heal with rest. They still wanted to keep you over night to take observations. Clearly you had been through a lot and they weren’t willing to discharge you yet.

The nurses asked Urie to leave while you rested. They told him he needed to rest too since he hadn't slept for 2 days and rescuing you had finally allowed him to relax and realise he was exhausted. Urie refused at first but the nurses and you insisted. Urie reluctantly went to leave but not before being assuring, for the tenth time, you would be taken care of and just needed to rest.

Urie looked at you one last time as he was practically pushed out the door by the nurses "I won't leave you until you're ready" he meant it. He didn't give a shit what the nurses said, if you asked him he'd stay by your side for however long you needed him.

You smiled at him. "I'm OK go rest too" you still sounded weak, better but weak.

"You sure?" You nodded.

"See? Off you go! Your girlfriend will be back with you in no time!" They must have assumed you were together. Neither of you bothered to correct them.

Of course they thought you were together. Anyone would, with how you two were looking at each other like long lost lovers, with how fiercely protective Urie was being of you, with how you lovingly touched his cheek now and again as your silent assurance that you were OK, with how Urie affectionately intwined his fingers with yours and held your hand throughout the entire examination letting you squeeze it harshly if anything hurt. And then there was the sweet kisses you shared when you thought no one was looking. To an outsider who didn't know any better, you looked very much in love.

The next day you were better. You still had injuries so you was delicate but feeling so much better.

When you got to the house the whole squad made a fuss of you. Urie sunk into the background with his arms crossed. Pretending to be indifferent.

"Urie! Thank god you found her when you did huh?! What a hero!"

"Yeah... thank you Urie." You looked to him. "My hero!" You said it dramatically putting your hand over your heart. It came across sarcastic but you meant it.

"Anytime YN" he said quietly while smiling at you softly, causing the other squad members to turn and look at him suspiciously. You raised an eyebrow at him. Urie cleared his throat "since I know I'll have to save your sorry ass again no doubt" he said with his usual deadpan voice and stare before walking off as if bored of the conversation already. You suppressed a giggle.

Over the next few days the squad wouldn't leave you alone. They were being sweet and meant well but you just wanted some alone time with Urie. No chance of that. Urie was getting irritated. Why wouldn't they just fuck off a minute? He wanted you to himself.

It was 10 whole days later when you finally got some alone time with Urie. As luck would have it the rest of the squad were out for one reason or another. It was just you two in the house.

You were on the sofa making out like lovestruck teenagers. One of his hands in your hair and the other slowly, delicately, gliding up and down your thigh, which was at the side of his waist. You had one of your hands in his hair, and the other pulling at his shirt, trying to pull him closer to you. Urie was resisting slightly. It was subtle, but you could tell he was being gentler with you, he was hovering a little over you rather than crushing you like you wanted him to.

"Uriii" you whined in between kisses. "Touch me please" As much as you enjoyed kissing Urie you wanted more.

Still his hand didn't move any further up your thigh.

"Uri!" You pulled back enough to stop his kisses "please!" You gasped as he moved on to kiss your neck.

You put your hands under his shirt to scratch along his abs. You didn't stop one of your hands moving lower, you hand had just slipped under his waistband when he caught your wrist.

"YN" you looked at him. Both panting slightly from the intense make out session. "What?! What is it?! Cmon Urie stop stalling already" you whined some more. You felt his hard cock what was his problem?!

You wanted him so desperately. It wasn't just for the sake of fucking, you wanted to be as close as you possibly could to him, to have him be a part of you. You wanted to erase the memories of those 48 hours and all you witnessed and all you went through. Only Urie could do that, make everything else just melt away by taking you and making you his. You needed him desperately. Unfortunately, Urie interpreted this as you just wanting to get fucked. It wasn't that, you wanted _him_. You wanted to be consumed in body and mind and taken over with the feeling and thoughts of just _him_. Urie didn't just make you feel amazing, he gave you so much comfort and made you feel so safe and you needed that more than ever. But this was lost to Urie in mixed signals. As usual, you two were lacking in communication.

So Urie obliged and fucked you on the sofa. Fucked all the pain away and replaced it with euphoria. It wasn't particularly rough, not like usual. You thought it was because Urie didn't want to hurt you, it was partly that. But partly because Urie couldn't deny his feeling for you anymore. He could deny it to you. Sure. But not to himself. You weren't just a fuck anymore. He cared about you. A lot. He has done for a long time but the mission made it so he couldn't even try to deny it to himself. 

You'd had these feeling for a while, but you had no idea Urie felt the same. As far as you were aware nothing had changed. So you returned to the same routine. Just fucking. It was less rough, but it was still just fucking. Both ignoring your feelings. Neither of you complained of course. This was what you both wanted. Right?


End file.
